April 2004 (FSK)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ;Station *FSK (Germany) ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-04-?? ;Comments *Peel says his most intriguing new band name of the year is Twat Vibe. *Peel mistakenly thinks the DJ Dreadd track is from Jon E Cash, due to the confusion of the latter owing the Black Ops label that Dreadd is signed to. He goes onto mention Grime music and tells listeners if they are in London to listen to pirate radio station Rinse FM. *Peel mentions that he celebrated his 21st birthday in America watching a movie in Southern Methodist university in Dallas. He also goes on to say that he bought a Sandy Nelson LP from Dallas, whilst living there. *Peel mentions that behind him on the floor is a silver box that he has bought, which has his precious record collection of forty five 7"singles, which he says are not worth stealing. He plays a track from the Quads from that box. The box later on became the name John Peel's Record Box. *Peel recommends seeing the Boredoms after seeing them at Camberwell, but missed Lightning Bolt, but did see them whilst performing for his session. *Peel says he's been playing a lot of death metal, because he's getting bored with indie pop at the moment. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Reign Of Erebus: ...Angels Brought Thee Ashes (CD - Inversion Principle) Blackend *End: You Only Live Once (CD - The Sounds Of Disaster) Ipecac *Dirtbombs: She Played Me Like A Booger (shared 7" with Justin Robertson - She Played Me Like A Booger / Twisted And Torn) Slut Smalls *Makating: Internal Dub *Donna Summer: Spectacle To Refute All Judgments (CD - The Unrelenting Songs Of The 1979 Post Disco Crash) Cock Rock Disco *Twat Vibe: Got Nuthin' (v/a CD - Maybe Chicago) Criminal IQ *Agenda: Ain't No Fashion Show (7" - Strike Like A Viper) Must... Destroy!! *Origin Unknown: Grudge Match (v/a 2x12" - Ram Raiders Vol. 04) RAM *F.S.K. Meets Anthony "Shake" Shakir: Incident With The Dogs (CD - First Take Then Shake) Disko B *Fall: Hit The North (CD - Live In Cambridge 1988) Cog Sinister *Dj Dreadd: 8 Ball (12" - For The Pirates Vol 1) Black Ops *Bearsuit: On Your Special Day (CD - Cat Spectacular!) Fortuna Pop! *Sandy Nelson: Civilization (LP - Compelling Percussion) Imperial *Elephant Man: Signal The Plane (7") Q45 *Mountain Goats: Cotton (CD - We Shall All Be Healed) 4AD *Vauxhall 44: Case (CD - sub-i) Inflatabl Labl *Mastodon: Where Strides The Behemoth (v/a CD - Contaminated 6.0) Relapse *Los Straitjackets: Squid (CD - Supersonic Guitars In 3-D) Yep Roc *Quads: You've Gotta Jive (7" - There Must Be Thousands) Big Bear *Danny C: Feel (v/a 2xLP - Darklight) Obsessive *Lightning Bolt: Swarm (v/a CD - Old Tyme Lemonade) Hospital Productions *''Peel plays a white label techno record, which he can't identify, due to it not being labelled'' *DJ Antron: It's Time To Dance (7" - Earthquake) B Boy Beats & Pieces Ltd *Dr. Samuel J. Hoffman: Moon Moods (CD - Waves In The Ether: The Magical World Of The Theremin) Rev-Ola *Goatwhore: The Black Art Of Deception (v/a CD - Fear Candy 02) Terrorizer *Upsetters: Iron Fist (7" - Iron Fist / The Lama) Clocktower *Storm & Euphony: The Red Pill (12" - The Red Pill / The Outer Limits) Warped Science *Dance Disaster Movement: The Shots File ;Name *John Peel-FSK-DAT-04-04 ;Length *2:00:35 ;Other *Thanks to Max-dat for the recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:2004 Category:FSK Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Unknown